halfbreed
by Blackmass
Summary: Neci, a 14 year old human/dragon girl who has lost her home and family and is hell bent on revenge, with her group of other half-breeds will she be able to get revenge or will the past take over her entire future?
1. dont leave me

**Welcome to the _Blackmass _enjoy!**

**second story! ^.^**

**ages** _neci: 7 sol: 7 Aurelius: ?_

* * *

><p><strong> "Sol, Neci, come over here I have something important I need to tell you," called <strong>**Aurelius. **

**"Yes daddy" Sol and Neci said in unison. **

**"I have to settle some unfinished business on the mainland, I want you two to continue training while I am away," said Aurelius. **

**"Why daddy?" asked Neci. "Why can't we come with you?" continued Sol. **

**"Because I said so," said Aurelius. **

**"Give us three reasons," Neci and Sol said in unison, each holding up three fingers. **

**"Ok well First, both of you are too young, second, neither of you are strong enough to fly that far over water, and third I don't want ether of you to get hurt or killed. There, that's three reasons, now will you two stop pretending to be each other? It's really quite annoying," Aurelius said in a playful, yet firm tone. **

**"But its fun," said Sol, pulling his hair down. **

**"We love seeing you get confused over who's who," said Neci putting her hair up. **

**Aurelius sighed and patted them on the head. He was quit a handsome in human form he had beautiful dark golden eyes that seemed to go on forever and they show signs of age though his body did not. His skin was a light mocha with a little bit of caramel. His hair was the color of ash and was very long. However, this was not his true form, just his preferred form. His true form was that of a Golden dragon, the dragon of fire. His two children, Sol and Neci, are twins but are only half-dragon, with half the power. They are Identical in every way but one, Sol is a boy and Neci is a girl. Both have skin like their fathers with little clumps of scales scattered around their skin. They had gold eyes but they are lighter and more youthful than Aurelius's. Their hair, however, is jet black, like their mothers. But it is very unruly and hard to maintain. Unlike their father who looks just like a mortal, Sol and Neci can't hide their wings which were a beautiful shade of mustard yellow. They also couldn't hide their horns which look just like gold and point backwards, like all golden dragon horns do. "Well I should get going," Aurelius said as he got up, "it'll be a long trip ad I want to get there before night fall," **

**"Good bye daddy, love you" Neci and Sol said in unison. **

**"Vale" he said as he kissed them both on the head "I love you both so much," he whispered and he left in to the mist. A little while later Sol and Neci were eating roasted mountain goat for supper by a huge fire which they built to escape the harsh weather and darkness of the night. They lived in a cave which was well hidden within the hot, harsh and unforgiving rocky mountain terrain. **

**"Neci," said Sol in a timid voice. **

**"Mph," Neci said, her mouth stuffed to the point of explosion. **

**"Is it just me or did dad sound like he wasn't going to see us for a long time?" asked Sol. Neci was straining to swallow her food and finished it with a large *gulp*, then answered "I don't know, I think it was just you, but since you listen to things like that better than I do, I would say you're probably right," **

**"I see, but I'm just wondering, after all the times he's left us and come back, I wonder if this time it will be different, maybe he won't come back or maybe he will die, maybe he will leave us for a woman or maybe…" **

**"Or maybe your thinking about this too hard," interrupted Neci, "you've got to lighten up, dad has always come back, there is no need to worry," Sol sighed "I guess you're right, I am just worried that's all," **

**"Its ok" said Neci, "hey, could you help me on that new spell, you're really good at it, could you please help me?" she begged. **

**"Oh, umm… uh…sure," he said slightly taken back. **

**"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, you're the best little brother ever!" exclaimed Neci as she threw her arms around him. **

**"It…it's no problem," said Sol, really taken back. **

**After supper they did there nightly exercises to cool down before they slept so that they wouldn't accidentally use their powers while they were asleep. However, Sol couldn't sleep, no matter how hard he tried; he just felt that this time, something very bad would happen. Finally he couldn't bear the felling any more **

**"Neci," he said. Neci groaned, "Neci I'm scared," Sol was partially lying, He was afraid of being alone, wiht out their dad there the night just seemed so much darker. Neci groaned again but this time she held out her hand for Sol to grab and he did so. The few scales on her hands were smooth but they had a sharp tip that pierced through your skin without pain, which made for a dangerous weapon if in the wrong hands. Sol moved in closer to her and pressed his head against hers. It was a little thing they did when their father was away and they were scared. Sol breathed in the scent of ashes that emanated from Neci's long unruly hair and eventually fell asleep. **

**In the morning, Sol had gotten very little sleep and was exhausted. But Neci, who always had tons of energy in the morning, woke him up immediately. Since he wasn't on his guard, he had to pay a price, a huge one. Think of it this way, if you think squirting hot sauce up some ones nose is bad, Neci's jokes are a hundred times worse. Imagine having something explode in your nose, that's just a little prank for her, which is what she did to Sol. **

**"that ought to have cleared your sinuses," she said with a laugh while Sol was rubbing his nose. "Are you awake now?" she asked. **

**"Yes, but damn, that hurt!" Sol exclaimed. **

**"But it's in the past, so it doesn't matter. So will you help me with the spell now?" Sol hesitated, he was quite mad at his sister, but he was glad she was there, she always brought his spirits up, even if it was extremely painful. He sighed "alright, what do you need help on?" **

**"YAY! Thank you! Um, I need help on the movements, they are just so confusing," she said. **

**"ok well first what you do is you lift your right arm up above your head, and your left leg so that your foot touches your knee, good then you extend your leg forward and…" Sol continued to explain the steps slowly and also helped Neci with the words and timing. It took about an hour for Neci to perfect it, when she did it on her own for the first time without help she looked stunning, like it was only natural she danced like that. After their little lesson the two of them made dinner, which was a rosted mountain goat. After that they rest of the day reviewing spells and movements. Before they went to go get supper however, they had a dance battle, a tradition through all dragons, where there is no violence and it was created to test how much you have learned and how well you can control your element. Sol usually won these battles, but in this case they both agreed that Neci did a far better job. They continued this routine for five days, on the sixth day their father came home. He was fairly scratched up but thankfully they weren't fatal. He walked over to his children and they gave him a hug. **

**"We've missed you so much daddy!" exclaimed Neci. **

**"You have been gone for a long time," Sol said in a relieved voice. **

**"I know and I am sorry, I didn't know it would take such a long time," said Aurelius, "but I am back, so we all can relax," **

**"Oh, hey dad, guess what!" exclaimed Neci. **

**"What?" asked Aurelius. **

**"I mastered the spell you taught us right before you left," she said proudly. **

**"That's great! I am so proud of you," he said, he really was proud of her. Sol, was in the background, feeling a bit left out. He really hoped that his father noticed him. "Yeah, Sol helped me a lot, he helped me with the words and the movements, he did a really good job, he's a great teacher," said Neci. She looked over at Sol and smiled, she knew this was what he wanted and he disserved it. **

**"Really? Well I want to see how good of a job he did at teaching you," said Aurelius skeptically. **

**"Ok daddy," said Neci confidently, she winked at Sol and went to take position. From the moment she started she was stunning. She was like a candle flame, so bright and so controlled, it was spectacular, and her fires were bright like individual sun's dancing gracfuly in the palms of her hands. When she ended Sol was upset, he didn't want her beautiful dancing to stop. "**

**That was spectacular!" exclaimed Aurelius, "I expect nothing less from my little girl!" **

**"Well if it wasn't for Sol I wouldn't be able to do it," she said trying to give Sol attention which he was very grateful. **

**"Oh, I almost forgot," said Aurelius, "a gift for you Neci," he said as he handed her something that looked like nothing they had ever seen before. It was curved and thick; two sides of it were flat and smooth, making a very short cylinder. On one side it was solid silver, on the other it looked like there were multiple symbols with an hourglass in the center. "It is to help you with your training," whispered Aurelius so Sol did not hear. But Sol was very jealous; it was always his sister getting gifts and not him, getting fathers attention, not him. **

**"Do I get a gift?" Sol finally asked. **

**"You will get yours at a later time, it is something very special and I want to make sure it is prepared properly," said Aurelius. After that he turned his back to them and walked into the cave. **

**"I am sorry Sol, I tried to get him to turn his attention to you I really did," Neci said sadly. Sol knew this but was grateful the first words she said to him after their dad arrived were not about the gift, but about him. **

**"It's alright I know you tried. Hey let's look at your gift, it looks very interesting," he said trying to lighten the mood. **

**"Oh, ok well it does look fascinating, I have never seen anything so peculiar," said Neci taken back by the sudden change of subject. So for the next few minutes they studied her gift until Aurelius told them it was time to go hunting. **

**While they were eating and talking about Aurelius's journey, they heard a large disturbance outside, it sounded like a dragon roaring. **

**"Stay put you two I will be right back," said Aurelius. And he headed out side. After a few minutes Sol and Neci started hearing shouting and the crackling of fire, they couldn't just sit still so they went outside to find him, but what they saw was terrifying. They saw their father in his true form and he was fighting another dragon. This dragon was a dark grey color and had a mantle that protected his head and it looked as though this dragon was wearing armor, covering its head and body protecting it from Aurelius's magic. They were fighting fiercely as though the only way to end the fight was by killing the opponent and so far it seemed like the other dragon was winning. Sol and Neci couldn't stand to see their father be killed so they flew over there to help him. It turned out that the dragon was not wearing any armor at all; it was just extra layers of scales that acted and looked like armor. As they looked harder they found weak spots in the armor where joints would be. After studying the dragon a little bit longer they found more spots on its body that looked like it had less protection and started throwing all the spells they knew at him, they hit as many of the weak spots as they could. The dragon let out a horrifying screech each time they hit him and each time the dragon slowed down. It got his attention like they planed but it also distracted Aurelius so he was not quick enough to stop the dragon from charging at his kids. Sol and Neci raced toward the cave as fast as they could, not looking back for even a millisecond. But then they heard an explosion so defining and so powerful it threw them right into the cave. Sol's wing was badly injured and he could no longer fly, Neci luckily survived without any major wounds, but they couldn't rest, because the cave was collapsing in on its self rapidly. Neci knew they couldn't use the front exit because it was blocked by both the dragon and 15 tons of rock and so they would have to use the back entrance. Neci grabbed Sol's wrist with one hand and snatched their father's staff with the other because she did not want the dragon to have either of these and she would protect them with the cost of her life. She ran and ran and with both her hand full and Sol dragging her down, she couldn't run at full speed. The dragon had flown over the mountain and was now fallowing them and was catching up, fast. **

**"Leave me behind" said Sol in a hoarse voice "you get away so at least one of us can survive," Neci was stunned she couldn't bear to leave him behind. Sol was her brother, her teacher, and her best friend, she couldn't do it. She kept running. **

**"No," she said in a strong voice "We will both get out of this alive, I promise," and she kept running, Keeping a strong grip on his rist. **

**But Sol knew better and he shook his head, "only one of us will get out alive, I am wounded and I am slowing you down neither of us will live get out alive at this pace" he said "You have to live, father was hit by that explosion directly and he died," **

**"Sol don't say things like that father is alive, he can't die he's…," **

**but Sol interrupted her "I know he's dead I can feel it and Neci, you will die right now because of me, if I live I wouldn't be able to stand that thought," he paused both he and Neci were crying, he was scared but he wanted her to live so he took a deep breath and whispered "goodbye" and slipped out of her grasp. **

**"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! SOL! SOL! DON'T LEAVE ME!" Neci shouted as her brother fell behind and was picked up by the dragon and was carried away into the night. The dragon was impossibly fast, and Neci could not catch up. The fire was still blazing on the other side of the mountain, her home was completely caved in, and both her brother and her father were now gone, she was all alone and homeless. She fell to the ground and began to weep; her tears evaporated off of her hotter-than-average skin, and through her all the tears she said, "why did you all have to leave me?" **

* * *

><p><strong>awe poor girl how i wish to torture you more :)<strong>

**please comment!**


	2. captured

chapter 2!

**sry if its a little strange this document has been giving me problems ^.^U**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>After many tears that never fell, Neci got up and began to walk. She didn't know where too for she was so numb she could not tell, she just walked, across the rocky terrain her feet burning the ground she walked on. She walked for two days strait till she reached the water's edge. Neci's legs and body became so weak from walking that without her knowing, she collapsed into the salty, icy sensation was unbearable, it was like she was melting; her skin was literally smoking, her insides burned and felt like they were disintegrating, the water putting out her flame. Her whole body stung with the feeling of the water on her skin, for golden dragons could not go in a sapphire dragon's territory or else they would be melted by the water. She got out of the water as fast as she could and what felt like hours of torture were only seconds. The sensation of melting immediately brought back to her senses. Neci had no idea where she was and realized that now that a dragon knew that she existed and pretty soon others will come to try and kill her because she was a half-breed, something that should not exist. And all half-breeds were looked down upon by all, both humans and had to leave. But she did not know if she could cross the ocean, it was so vast and she did not know where she was going. But she had to cross it, she had to live. <strong>

**"This is for Sol, and _our_ father," she said, and, clutching her father's staff, she took off. **

**She flew for what seemed like weeks, without food or water Neci felt like she was dying. Her wings were like lead and the water was spraying her so her skin felt like it was burning, though she could not actually burn. Neci was so tiered and weak that she let her eyes close and she let herself fall head first, into the water. ****But to her great surprise what she hit was not the cold water, but firm ground. She had made it to the other side of the ocean. But since she landed head first she was knocked out so she couldn't celebrate making it to the other side. But it was only a short time till she was discovered. **

**about an hour after she passed out, two men came to the beach to see if they could steel something then sell it for an insane price. They happened to stumble upon Neci's sleeping body "Hey Balbo, come cheek this out, I think you will be interested in this," said a fairly skinny man with buck teeth and almost no hair and a neck like that of a giraffe. **

**"Wha' is it Calvin?" asked a man with slurred speech. He had absolutely no neck and he was so fat it was surprising that he could even stand up.**

**"Take a good look at this Balbo and tell me what you think it is," said the man named Calvin pointing to Neci. **

**"It' look like a haf' breed," said Balbo, "do ya' think' it's dead," he said as he kicked her, Neci groaned.**

**"No it isn't dead, it looks to be around seven or so years old by the looks of it," said Calvin crouching down next to her. Her stared at Neci for a few minutes longer then a huge smile spread across his face. "Oi' Balbo I just came up with an amazing plan," said Calvin, his smile widening, "lets sell her in an auction on the black market, we could make billions off of her,"**

**"Good plan Calvin, but uh, how we goin' to find a black market auction?" asked Balbo.**

**"I already know where to find one. Come on, let's get it in the cart, be careful not to wake it up, its half golden dragon so it could burn us," said Calvin loading her into the wooden cart filled with straw carefully. **

**"Oi' Calvin what should we do with the stick she was carryin'?" Balbo asked, the first time he showed any sign of actual intelligence. Calvin looked at Aurelius's staff and shrugged, "Just leave it, it's only a stick," The two of them headed to the front of the cart after they finished loading Neci into the cart where her hot skin slowly burned through the straw, Calvin grabbed the reins and went north. **

**Neci woke of to find herself in a cage filled with straw with shackles on her hands and feet. Outside her cage was a small platter of food that consisted of stale bread and rotten cheese. She was so hungry that even though she was a carnivore she would eat the bread. Neci looked around and she saw that she was not only in a cage, but in a dungeon as well, she had no idea how she got there or why. But other than that her mind felt surprisingly clear but she felt as though she was forgetting something important, something she should not have scratched her head and felt her horns, she didn't know she had horns, she tried to look at them but it was impossible. She leaned against the bars but it hurt her back. Neci looked behind her and saw she had wings, they were a pretty mustard yellow color and the bone part was covered in scales. So this is what she was forgetting, she was half dragon. **

**Neci put her hand, it was throbbing like crazy and it wouldn't stop. It was like being hit in the head twenty times per second by a stone. "Ah, I see my prized possession has finally woken up," said a high male voice. Neci looked up and moved closer to the back of the cage, she was looking at a large bald man with an extremely long thin neck that seemed out of place with is short fat body. "You've been out for a week, I was starting to doubt that you would wake up," he said with a chuckle. Neci didn't trust him, he seemed too unreal. **

**Neci, still keeping a watch on him finally asked "who are you, and where am I?" the man smiled, he looked like he knew something I didn't. **

**"Why I am Abundiantus your master, you obey me," he said pointing to himself with a malevolent smile. "As for where you are you are in my dungeon. So you could recover from…. Uh … your fall," he said in an uncertain voice. **

**Neci was not convinced, "Where did I fall and when?" Neci asked skeptically. Abundiantus look nervous. He was sweating a little bit but his breathing was controlled. He took a deep breath before saying "last week, you were to close to the edge of the cliff and you slipped and fell off the edge in to the canyon. Luckily you landed on a rock that was sticking out of the side of the cliff, but you landed head first and you have been unconscious for a week," he said with a straight face. Neci's head hurt so much that it was very difficult for her to concentrate on anything. She tried desperately to remember but could only remember shapes and colors. She remembered something that looked a lot like a cliff but couldn't clearly distinguish it. She couldn't see any other way she could have hit her head. Neci closed her eyes and took a deep breath to try and dispel the pain.**

**"alright so fell off a cliff, what do I do now?" she asked. **

**Abundiantus smiled "well seeing as you are up you better get back to your chores," he said his smile widening "starting with dusting the main room, then sweep the entire home, this is your punishment for getting yourself hurt," Abundiantus unlocked her cage, and walked away. **

**"Hey, aren't you going to take off the shackles?" Neci asked. **

**Abundiantus stopped "no you shall keep them on for the time being, also as part of your punishment," he said, and kept walking. He went up the steps and left the room. Neci sat in her cage for a few more moments, pondering over what dusting or sweeping was. She hoped that she could find someone to help her. Neci tried to get up but her legs felt like led and her head was pounding harder than ever, but she muddled through, she opened the cage door and walked up the stairs. What she first saw was quite strange, there were at least ten girls working and when Neci closed the door they all stared at her. The first thing Neci noticed about all the girls was that they were in rags. Neci looked at her clothes and noticed that they were rags as well so the thought that she did work here grew more likely. **

**"Um… hello" she said uncertainly. The girls just looked at her and then began to work again. Neci was extremely nervous. First she didn't remember how to dust or sweep, and second everything would be harder due to having to wear shackles. But she summoned her courage and went up to one of the girls to ask her for help. **

**"Um, excuse me" she said timidly,.**

**the girl turned around ****"what do you want" she said with a hint of annoyance in her voice. **

**"Well I wanted you to help me with my chores, I seem to have lost my memory on how to do them, and can you please just help me refresh it?" Neci asked politely. The girl thought about it for a minute and then came to a decision.**

**"alright, what do you need to learn" **

**Neci smiled, ****"well, that man said I had to dust the main room and sweep the entire house" she said. **

**"Ok, come with me" she said grabbing Neci's hand.**

** "I will show you where the cleaning supplies are. A will give you a demonstration of each tool" the girl said had short brown hair that was very tangled and deep brown eyes that never looked happy even when she smiled; she was extremely skinny but was strong in Neci's eyes. She could be no older than 14 or 15 years old, around twice the age of Neci. The girl gave Neci a quick Demo of each item and told her when to use each one. Neci paid attention to every word she said. The girl's voice was beautiful and familiar, like a mother's voice would be. **

**"You got that, ummm…" she paused seeming tongue tied.**

** "Its, Neci" said Neci. **

**"Right sorry, it slipped my mind, ok well here you go, use this for dusting and this for sweeping," she said handing Neci a feather duster and a straw broom. **

**"Thank you so much um…" Neci realized she did not know the girls name. **

**"It's Mirabelle," she said.**

** "Sorry, I forgot," Neci said hanging her head. **

**"That's alright, don't worry about it, I didn't know your name so we're even," said Mirabelle smiling, her smile was so beautiful that Neci couldn't help but smile back. **

**"Well you better get going before the master gets angry," she said. Neci nodded and took off towards the main room that Mirabelle pointed worked and worked till there was not a speck of dust left, to reach the higher spots in the room she used her wings to fly up and reach them. The task took a long time due to the fact that she had to wear shackles and that it was her first time and she was only 7 years old. When she finished dusting the main room, she picked up the broom and started to sweep. It took Neci the rest of the day to clean the entire home, she was afraid of doing something wrong that she did each room twice. By the end of the day she was exhausted, and could barely move an inch. She was starving and craved meat, she didn't know how long it had been since she had had meat, but that didn't matter, she wanted meat now! Neci walked slowly to the kitchen where Mirabelle told her to go after finishing her chores so she could get something to eat. Neci walked there in hope she could get just a little meat. But when she got there her hope vanished. She could not smell any meat, nor anything she recognized. Neci was so hungry that even though there was no meat she grabbed a bowl and took a ladle full of the Gruel that was in the pot, and walked into the servant's quarters to eat. When she walked in she saw that most of the servants were done with their meal and only a few remained eating. Neci saw a group of them sitting and talking while eating. They looked friendly enough to Neci so she walked over to sit by them. Neci sat down and said "he…hello" timidly. The girls looked at her in disgust and moved away, leaving Neci alone. **

**"Did I do something wrong?" Neci whispered to herself. she didn't let it get to her though, she just began to eat. The food was horrible, but she muddled through and ate it because she knew she wouldn't last long without eating anything. After she finished eating she fallowed the others to the sleeping area. Neci took the farthest corner of the room, right by the window, as her sleeping that night Neci couldn't sleep, she felt that something was missing, but she didn't know what. She sat on the window sill and looked out. She saw something running on the ground. It was small and furry, and didn't have much meat on it. But Neci didn't mind I had meat and she had to get it. She swooped down on it and caught it in a mere 3 seconds. She broke its back and ripped of its skin. She didn't bother to cook it; she was so hungry she didn't care. Neci ate until there was nothing but bones she finished she was happy, she finally had some meat. But before she went back Neci examined herself. She was covered in blood and was extremely filthy. She couldn't go back looking like this; she had to find a way to clean up just a bit. Then she heard something she hadn't heard earlier when she was eating. It was water, running water, which meant that there was a creek nearby. Neci set off in the direction of where the sound was coming from. In a few minutes she found the creek, it was shallow but it had clean water so Neci took off her clothes and washed them as well as clean herself off a bit, at least removing the blood from her body.**

**After few minutes she had finished cleaning up, and put her clothes back on. They were cold and wet but she had to endure. Neci used her wings and headed back to the house, her home. She went in threw the window she went out of and stepped down softly onto the floor. She lied down and fell asleep immediately. However she did not sleep peacefully. That night she had a nightmare, but she couldn't tell what it was a bout. It was about two little birds and one daddy bird; the daddy bird flew off and returned with something meant only for one of the baby birds. She saw that the baby bird that didn't get anything was being pushed out if the nest by an invisible force but the other two birds didn't notice. Then a hawk came by and killed the daddy bird and killed one of the baby birds. The other baby bird flew away but the hawk fallowed close behind. The baby bird was becoming tired and weak, slowing down. The hawk gained and gained on the baby bird until it swooped down and Neci woke up.**


	3. Escape

**Hi sorry for the delay!**

**Chapter 3!**

* * *

><p><strong>7 years later<strong>

Neci sighed and looked out the widow, it had been seven years since she had lost her memory from the fall off the hill. But of course she looked very different now being fourteen years of age. She had gotten much taller and her chest had gotten quite large. However, Neci was quite thin now; all her bones were visible through her now paled mocha skin, Neci's once majestic gold wings and horns were now and ugly mustard color. Her eyes were hallow as well as her cheeks, the color was gone from her face and it was replaced by dark shadows. She looked like the walking dead. she had been deprived of meat for ages, being a slave she was not allowed to have any sort of meat. The only time she was able to eat truly was a couple times a month when some small, unlucky animal crossed by her window at night.

"Hey," said a familiar voice bringing Neci back from her subconcious "what are you doing?" Neci turned around.

"Hi Mirabelle, I was just taking a little break, it's such a nice day and I wanted to soak up as much of the sun as I can," Neci said longingly.

"Well you need it, you look like the walking dead," she said. "Seriously what happened to you? Ever since your fall you've gotten skinnier and skinnier everyday and your skin has lost almost all its color, what's going on?" Mirabelle said worriedly.

She was now twenty-two years old, but she looked a lot older, she had a few wrinkles and her hair had a couple of grey streaks. But other than that she still looked quite pretty.

"I don't know, maybe something happened to me when I fell that caused me to get thinner each time I eat, but like I said I don't know." Even though Mirabelle was Neci's only friend, she couldn't tell her the truth. She feared that Mirabelle would be scared of Neci's need for meat and abandon her.

"Well you should get back to work, what if the master finds out you took a break?" said Mirabelle.

"I know, he will extend the amount of time I have to keep the shackles on," Neci said. She didn't even remember why she had to wear the shackles in the first place. In fact her memory that she lost had not come back yet, it was like she wanted to remember but was afraid to, like something awful had happened.

Neci went back to sweeping the masters quarters. But she just could not concentrate, it felt like something was gnawing at her innards, she didn't know what it was, but she felt like it was important.

That night she was unable to catch anything and went to sleep hungry again. She had a dream that night about a family of birds and a hawk came and killed the father bird and killed one of the child birds and chased the other child bird and almost caught it but Neci woke up before the hawk could kill the baby. Neci had been having this dream every night for the past seven years and she had no clue about what the dream meant. She had asked Mirabelle about what it had meant a few years ago but she also had no idea about what the dream meant.

Neci finaly left the sleeping quarters and headed towards the kitchen. But on her way there someone grabbed her arm and pulled her to the left.

"Hey, Slave" said Abundiantus.

"Master, what is it?" Neci said shocked.

"You are going to dance for me and my friends," he said, he sounded little drunk.

"But master it's so early, I…I haven't even eaten yet," Neci said trying to get out of having to dance.

"Look you are a slave and I am your master you cannot defy me," He said still pulling her.

"But I can't dance and I have so much work to do and…" she was cut off by Abundiantus slapping her.

"I don't care if I say you dance you dance, if I say you're a dog you are a dog," he said forcefully. and he dragged her into his room.

Sitting around the masters fire pit were about five grown men each one over weight and drinking wine. They were seated so that there was an open space facing the east wall. All the men turned their heads toward the door where Neci and Abundiantus entered.

"Well boys," said Abundiantus "This is my prized possession," All the men stared at Neci, as if inspecting her.

"She is quite scrawny," said the second man from the right.

"but she is big if you know what I mean," Neci covered her chest. All the men laughed, even Abundiantus laughed.

"Well, what are you waiting for," Abundiantus said "get moving," and he pushed her towards the men. Neci walked over to them and stood at the opening, frozen with fear.

"Well what are you waiting for?" said the middle man "dance!" and he threw his wine at her. Neci jumped. she knew she couldn't just stand there so she raised her right arm then she lifted her left leg and proceeded to dance a few steps.

the fire from the fire pit started pulling towards her, as like moths to a candle (how ironic) and soon it enveloped her. Neci felt like she was in some sort of trance, her body moving without her mind. She directed the fire like it was an extension of her body. The men were mesmerized by her grace, almost druleing at the sight of her eligance. But Neci started to become filled with rage, and the fire mirrored her emotion soon her dance became fierce and dark. The men sat back in thier seats frightened by her apearance; she had started to look like something from the underworld.

As the dance neared its end it became more and more fierce and it ended with the fire blocking her from view and the fire parted and she emerged, breathing hevily with wings extended and eyes flaring. Neci raised her right hand towards the sky and the fire fallowed, she closed her fist and the fire instantly dispelled. Neci felt so drained after the dance and she fell to the floor, out cold. The men sat in silence staring at her limp body. Then the man on the right moved closer to her limp body started caressing her cheek, his eyes blinded with lust for the fearsome creature.

"Good idea," said the man next to him, realizing what the other mans intentions were. "Just don't kill her," said Abundiantus and he walked to the far wall.

"You're not Going to join?" asked one of the other men.

"No, it's too early for me, you do it without me" Abundiantus said with a little laugh.

The man shrugged. The Five men crowded around her and proceeded to rape her, scraching her skin and sticking their slimy tongues in her mouth, ear and any where else they could touch. They had taken off the rag that covered her top and as the men were starting to take her bottoms of they heard a whooshing sound behind them. One of them turned around and froze, the other men noticing his reaction turned around and froze along with him. What they had seen was a girl who looked at least 16 years old. She had a light mocha skin and dark gold eyes, she looked very similar to Neci but instead of unruly long black hair, she had short neat white hair. Also unlike Neci she had no wings or horns, she looked human.

Then she spoke with a smooth enraged voice "What were you doing to this poor girl you insignificant worthless mortal men?"

The men were tongue tied, her beauty was unimaginable, she was like and angel despite her cruel words. stuttering all the way, they told the woman the truth.

"I see so you were planning to rape this poor girl then be on your merry way?" she said sweetly.

the men started to drool like dogs staring at a big juicy steak. The girl touched one of the mens cheeks sweetly, he blushed and looked at her with lust filled eyes. the girl smiled back. but her expreson sudenly became dark and he exploded. All the men doubled back in fear.

"How dare you think you could do that to a poor innocent girl, so what if she is a half-breed that doesn't make her less than you, she is worth more than you petty, greedy, insolent, pathetic men!" she shouted. The girl created a fire ball in the palm of her hand and threw it at the one of the men and he went up in flames, and as quickly as he caught fire, he became ash.

"Two down" the girl said, "three to go,"

this time she created three fire balls and threw the fire at the rest of the men. There were multiple agonizing screams, but only for a second, then it went silent. Abundiantus was on the floor in shock not daring to move for she might turn and hit him. but he found he couldn't breath, Abundiantus didn't realize it but he was holding his breath and so he unwillingly took a deep long breath and the girl turned around.

"Well," she said "It appears as though I missed one," she created another fire ball and walked toward the man Abundiantus got on his knees and proceeded to beg for his life.

"Please don't kill me!" he said "I'll give you whatever you want. Do you want money here take it, just don't kill me"

he said throwing coins that would be worth thousands put together. The girl looked at the money then looked at him with disgust,

"You think that I want your pathetic human currency? Well you are sadly mistaken," and she threw the fire at him and he screamed, the fire extinguished quickly and it was over.

"Well that takes care of that," said the girl "now to help this poor half-breed child,"

the girl bent down and started shaking Neci trying to wake her up, Neci groaned.

"Come on sweetie, get up," The girl said. Neci's eyes fluttered then opened she looked up and saw the girl looking at her. "Good your alive, come on I'll get you out of here," said the girl as she broke the shackles of Neci's hands and feet. "Now get up and fallow me," She said, but Neci didn't move. "Come on get up! I'm helping you escape!" She said forcefully, but Neci still did not move. Her body was not responding to what she wanted it to do. Neci felt hands grab her arms and lift her up. "Can you hear me? If you can just blink," Said the girl. Neci tried to blink, she tried to move any part of her body but it just refused to listen to her and Neci didn't know why. "Please get up, I have so many questions for you, so will you please respond," she pleaded.

_Questions? _Neci thought, _why does she want to ask _me _questions?_ Though her mind was reeling, her face and body did not show any sign of life. The girl sighed, "Do you know why I saved you?" She asked Neci. Neci did not respond, "the truth is, I came here on a whim. You see, you smell like someone I know, and I haven't seen them for a very long time," Said the girl, _Get on with it, _Neci thought. "Anyway, I was wondering if you could tell me if you know where Aurelius is," She said.

A spark went off in Neci's mind, all the memory she had had from when she was seven and younger. She remembered playing with Sol, him helping her perfect the spells their father taught them. All the tricks she pulled, all the laughter, every happy moment. Then she remembered that day, the day everything was taken away from her. The memory came back with a bang; she remembered the sight of the mountains crumbling, her brother being taken away, the sound of her father's last cry. tears came to her eyes and Neci sat up so quick that she almost knocked the girl in the head.

"Oh good you're alive" said the girl who was stunned by Neci's sudden reaction "so do you know Au…"

"My father's staff" Neci said cutting her off.

"What?" the girl asked.

"What happened to my father's staff?" Neci Asked urgently.

"Your father's staff?" The girl repeated.

"Yes my father Aurelius, where is his staff?" Neci asked more urgently.

"Your father… is Aurelius?" the Girl asked.

"Yes I only just remembered, I came to the main land carrying his staff, but then I fell and hit my head, that's probably how I lost my memory and ended up here, as a slave," Neci said.

"Well if Aurelius is your father, then that would make us sisters," the girl said.

"What?" Neci exclaimed.

"Well, Half sisters, you see Aurelius is my father as well, but we have different mothers," the girl said. "I am Vesta by the way," she said holding out her hand. Neci was quiet for a few seconds then nervously grabbed Vesta's hand "I'm Neci," she said

"I must also tell you that I have a twin Brother, Sol, although I am not sure he's alive, you see he was taken away by a dragon," Neci paused and her voice changed to a voice of disgust "The same dragon that killed our father," Vesta gasped "so… he's dead?" Neci nodded. "I see," Said Vesta.

"Now that my memory has returned, I want revenge on the dragon that stole everything from me," Neci said determinedly.

"Well you're not going to get revenge staying here," Vesta said "Come on let's get out of here,"

"Ok," said Neci.

"but first, I want to burn this place to the ground," Vesta smiled "Alright, let's start with this room," Neci summoned all the strength she had left so she would have the power to summon more fire later; right now she only needed to use a portion of her strength to control the fire in the fire pit and create a fire ball. Neci tried to intensify the fire as much as she could without using a lot of strength. When she got the fire as intense as she could and with all her strength she threw it at the floor. As soon as it hit the ground it was everywhere, the fire had spread all over the floor, up the walls and was hanging from the ceiling.

"Alright,' said Neci "Let's go,"

Neci and Vesta walked through the house burning it as they went, to make sure that nothing would be left. Suddenly someone came out from the servant's quarters and blocked their path.

"Neci, what are you doing?" Mirabelle said in a frightened voice.

"Mirabelle!" Neci said shocked.

There were a few moments of stunned silence; Neci had totally forgotten that Mirabelle was here. Neci stared a Mirabelle for a few more short moments, but they felt like Hours. All was quiet except for the crackling of the raging fire and the two of them jumped when Vesta suddenly said "Neci, do you know this girl?"

"Yes," said Neci, "she is my friend,"

Neci walked over to Mirabelle, but she backed away in fear and Neci stopped walking toward her.

"Mirabelle leave this place your free now," Neci said kindly, but Mirabelle backed away towards the servants quarters, the flame was crawling slowly forward through the hall which was very ironic considering that the fire covered the room in less than a second. But still Neci had to get Mirabelle out of here; she was the only friend she had. However, now that she thought about it, Mirabelle Never once hinted that Neci had not lived here before she was seven, she had lied to Neci. A rage built up inside of her,

why did Mirabelle lie to her?

Why, why would she do that?

Did she not care about Neci's freedom?

Or was it that she just didn't know how to bring it up?

These thoughts circled her head relentlessly, and finally asked "Why Mirabelle? Why didn't you tell me I didn't belong here? Did you not care about me?"

Mirabelle looked at her with a guilty face, but then her face contorted into a crooked smile.

"You really think I cared about you?" she asked in shock, "you are so naïve. Since you have regained your memory I don't suppose it matters now weather you know the truth or not. Here's the thing, I NEVER cared about you. Who would? You're a half-breed; you're a half-baked creature and you don't deserve to live in this world. Now as for why I didn't tell you you didn't belong here, it's simple, I am completely and utterly devoted to my master, I will not defy him no matter what. So when he said that we had to pretend like you belonged here, I obeyed without a second thought and you believed every minute of it."

Neci stood there in shock, the flames moving closer and closer. "So, you lied to me?" she finally said.

Mirabelle started to laugh "Of course you pathetic creature."

Neci was still in shock, Mirabelle had lied to her and then laughed about it, but she could not bring herself to hate her.

"Come on Mirabelle," she said "We have to get out of here,"

Mirabelle stopped laughing "Are you stupid or something? You still want to help me even after you found out I lie to you?"

Neci closed her eyes "Even if you lied to me, you were still the only person who was kind to me, and I owe you," She said.

Mirabelle looked at her "Are you Serious?" she asked with sneer.

Neci looked up at her and said in a serious tone "yes,"

Neci started walking toward her. Mirabelle was stunned and did not move. Neci stood in front of her and put her hand on Mirabelle's shoulder. A second later Mirabelle spontaneously combusted and nothing was left.

"I have released you from your suffering," Neci said through tears that evaproated as soon as they were released "My debt is now repaid, let's go"

the two of them left, Burning everything in their sight. When they got out side they flew around the house and burned every where the fire did not reach till there was nothing left but the burnt beyond recognition bodies of the servants. The two of them landed on the ground and Vesta finally asked

"So what are you going to do now?" Neci knew right away what she wanted to do but she also knew she had to something before that, "I want to find my brother; I believe that there is a chance that he is still alive. But first I want to go back to my original home, I want to visit our father's grave."

Vesta nodded "Alright lets go," and she looked at Neci

"But first, let's get you something to eat, you aren't going to last much longer let alone fly across the ocean without food or water,"

Neci let a little smile slip "Alright, let's get something to eat, I haven't had a decent meal in ages,"

* * *

><p><strong>end of chapter 3!<strong>

**chapter 4 will be up soon**

**comment PLEASE!**


	4. Nadia, commander of the high sea's

**chapter 4!**

**i forgot to mention this earlyer but this is my own ORIGONAL story. **

* * *

><p>After engulfing three boars, two fish from the creek, a deer and several galons of water Vesta and Neci were ready to head across the ocean. However Neci had to find her father's staff, she knew it wasn't in Abundiantus' home because she could neither smell it nor feel its power. Neci insisted that they head to the beach where she had landed, although she had forgotten exact details about the area, but she remembered little things like the scent of the sand and the grass surrounding it. Neci also remembered the feel of the ground. She rubbed her head, the area of her head that she landed on still throbbed from time to time, but not very much. They found the beach about seventeen miles from where Abundiantus' mansion was. It was dark and gloomy; everything was grey, the sand the grass, the sky, even the water.<p>

"I can't sense it, nor can I smell it," said Vesta sniffing the air, "Are you sure this is where you landed? I mean you had amnesia so it might not be the place were looking for,"

"No," Neci said "this is the place, I'm sure of it. However that doesn't explain why the staff isn't here,"

"Maybe the men who kidnapped you took it," Vesta suggested.

"No, i think to humans it's just an ordinary stick, maybe it was swept away by the sea," Neci said thoughtfully.

"Perhaps, or another dragon picked it up," Vesta said.

"…Perhaps," said Neci.

"Well let's go, we can't waste time just talking it over," said Vesta.

"Alright," Neci answered and they took off. The two of them had flown for two days and the weather was getting worse and worse, a hurricane was coming. It was about midday but it was hard to tell, the sky was dark but Neci could feel the suns heat trying to break through the clouds. Neci looked down at the water. Neci coked her head, she saw something floating in the water. It was quite large and there were even people on it. Strange she thought, why would people be at sea in this type of weather?

"Just keep flying Neci, don't pay any attention to them, it will only bring you trouble," Vesta said.

Neci nodded, she still found it strange that Vesta could fly without having to transform into a full dragon. They flew for a little while longer but the ship was still fallowing them, Neci began to worry. Were the humans tracking them or were they just going the same direction as them? Neci didn't get to ask Vesta what she thought because a sharp pain hit her wing and she fell towards the ship. The wind pushed and pulled at her, water from the sea sprayed and burned her skin, Neci felt as though she was being pulled apart. Then she hit something rough with holes, ending the fall. The net encompasses her and Neci struggled to brake free. She strained to open her eyes, when they finally agreed to open she saw several men all in strange ragged clothing. Also even though Neci's nose was stuffed from the salty ocean air she still could tell that the men hadn't bathed in ages for they smeled of roten fishand sweat, she gagged. and Thanks to the shortinvolentary motion the men got the upper hand and overpowered her.

"Neci!" she heard Vesta shout in the distance. she tried to call back but they covered her mouth and started to drag her off the deck.

"What's going on here," said a voice, but Neci couldn't understand the language. She knew what the voice was saying but didn't know the language, strange.

"We caught somthin' captain," said one man in the same tongue as the captain.

"We believe it's a half-breed," said another man in the same way.

"It's been fallowing us for a long time," said a third man.

"I see, however couldn't be just as well that we were fallowing her? Or couldn't it be equally as possible that we just happened to be headed in the same direction?" the captain asked.

Neci was beginning to like the captain, finally someone with common sense.

"Well… uh…" the third man stuttered.

"honestly, dont any of you men have a brain!" said the captain, puting his hand to his head as though he had a head ach.

"Sorry captain," said the second man bowing "it won't happen again,"

"Good," said the captain, "now get back to work," all the men left.

Neci sighed and tried to sit up, but she forgot that she was still tied up. "Umm," she said looking at the captain; now that she looked at the captain properly she saw that the captain was not a he, but a she. She had bright blue eyes that portrayed the oceans wrath and short sea blue hair that Neci could swear was rolling like waves. Her skin was like that of china and her face resembled that of a porcelain doll. She was beautiful, how could she rule a bunch of barbarians? she pushed aside her confusion the fact that she could command such rash and barbaric men and asked "Could you be so kind as to untie me?"

"You're a golden dragon, burn your way through," said the captain going behind a desk that was covered with charts and maps.

_What an arrogant little wench_ Neci thought. Now that she looked around the room, she saw that the entire area was covered with maps, swords, daggers, and guns. Neci put aside the thought about her being arrogant and decided just to ask her for help again.

"well," she said "I am only a half dragon, with half the power, I need a fire source to use my magic,"

"There are candles all around this room I presume you can use them to break yourself free," said the captain, not looking up from her maps.

_Why you… _ Neci thought, she wanted to strangle the captain for her arrogance, but since she didn't have much of a choice she did what the captain suggested. She mustered all her energy and focused on the candles she drew the fire from them and created a knife out of the fire and cut herself free. But before the fire knife dispelled she felt a small bit of power emanating from somewhere on the ship.

"See," said the captain in a sarcastic tone, "that wasn't so hard was it?"

"Why you…" said Neci and she rushed toward the Captain and aimed at her throat. When their skins touched Neci's hands burned, and the captain flinched, it seemed as though she felt the pain too, Neci was so shocked by the reaction, that she let go immediately. Neci gasped and the captain coughed.

"What… what was that?" asked Neci. The captain took a deep breath,

"I always wondered what would happen if a golden dragon tried to harm me," the captain said inquisitively, rubing her burnt neck, trying to sooth the pain.

"What are you talking about?" Neci asked. The captain stood up from her chair and took off her hat. Hidden underneath the hat were long horns that pointed strait up, and from under her long coat a scaled tail with a webbed ending like a fish emerged swaying lazily back and forth.

"I am Nadia, a sapphire dragon, captain of the 'Ghost Serpent'" said the captain. Neci backed away slowly

"A sapphire dragon?"

"Neci are you all right!" Vesta said as she came crashing through the door.

"Yes I'm fine," Neci said surprised. "what took you so long?"

"I don't like killing humans so I tried to get passed the pirates without killing them, but the fire kept getting doused by all the water so I had to use my hands." She said holding up her hands, they were covered with blood. Nadia looked stunned,

"you didn't kill any of my crew members did you?" she asked.

"No I didn't kill any of your stupid crew members you bloody Sapphire dragon, how dare you try to kidnap my sister!" shouted Vesta. A ring of fire appeared around her, her short hair flew wildly around her face. Nadia held her ground, she didn't even blink, she just sighed and walked behind her desk and sat down.

"Well," she said "aren't you going to kill me?"

"What?" Vesta snarled.

"I said 'aren't you going to kill me?'" Nadia responded.

"Of course," Said Vesta.

"Alright, then why don't you get it over with, or are you just planning to set my ship on fire?" Nadia said calmly.

Vesta's flames grew larger with her rage, why didn't she just kill her? Neci thought.

"AARRGH!" shouted a voice and a man burst through the wall with a dagger and aimed strait at Vesta. She was so shocked by the development that Vesta shot her flames at the man and they pushed him back through the wall he entered from. The flames receded.

"Good work Adelphos," said Nadia.

"You knew he would crash through the wall? How?" asked Neci.

"Yes I knew he would crash through the wall because _I _told him too, I knew that you two would end up on this ship sooner or later so I planned ahead, knowing that both of you were Golden Dragons from your skin tone and the color of your wings as well as the direction your horns pointed, I had to take precautions to ensure the safety of myself and the crew," Nadia said without changing her tone of voice.

"So you thought we would attack you for no reason just because we were Golden Dragons and you're a Sapphire Dragon? How low do you think we are?" Vesta asked. When Nadia didn't respond Vesta continued, "Besides you're a Half-breed, I made an oath not to harm any half-breeds to my father, no matter what breed of dragon they are," Nadia stared at Vesta in surprise, but as soon as she took it all in Nadia smirked and then started to laugh. "What's so funny?" Vesta snarled.

"What's funny," Nadia said between breaths "Is that a pure-blooded Dragon has taken an oath to not hurting half-breeds," she laughed again.

"And that's funny to you?" Vesta shouted.

"Yes, yes it is very funny," Nadia said finally calming down. "And the reason why it is funny is _because_ you are a pure-blood, pure-bloods usually hate us and want us dead, also it is impossible not to hurt someone at least once in their life time,"

"Well I can at least give it my best effort!" shouted Vesta. Nadia laughed again, louder this time. "STOP LAUGHING!" Vesta screamed but Nadia laughed harder.

Neci although she really didn't want to, started laughing as well. Pretty soon Vesta could no longer withstand the temptation of laughter that was emitting from the two girls and joined in, forgetting why they were laughing in the first place. They only stopped when they could no longer get any oxygen down their throats. Nadia wiped a tear from her face and stood up and announced with a smile "I haven't laughed like that since I was an infant, thank you I really need a laugh," she said smiling kindly at Neci and Vesta.

Just then the ship shook violently, Vesta and Nadia were tossed around the cabin but Nadia stood still as though this was a regular occurrence. When the ship stopped shaking Neci looked at Nadia and was taken aback by the anger that contorted her Porcelain face. Her mouth moved and again she spoke in the strange tongue that her crew used. Neci could barely make out what she whispered but it sounded a little like "damn you Athos!" and she ran out of the cabin, her movements like the water she represented.

Neci and Vesta both jumped up and fallowed Nadia to the deck. They ran through the halls of the giant ship. The walls were made of a deep rich wood and the floor covered with a long, deep red velvet carpet, (stolen no doubt). The hallway was very narrow so the two of them had to run single file, and Neci wondered how the men got her through the ship without: A. her hitting the wall and B. them being crushed into the wall.

It only took seconds for the two of them to reach the deck, and there they found the entire crew armed and aiming at the sky, but Nadia was nowhere to be seen. Every where Neci turned there were more and more sailors, but still Nadia could not be seen. Neci reluctantly looked to the sky and saw that Nadia was up there, with wings none the less.

_Do Sapphire dragons even have wings?_ Neci thought.

But Nadia wasn't the only thing in the sky, about three feet in front of Nadia was a Boy. He had spiky white hair (or was it silver?) wearing a sort of dress like garment. Neci couldn't make out details but she could have sworn that he had red eyes. And, no surprise, he had wings. _is everyone a half-breed now?_ Neci wondered. He had one horn sticking out the top of his head, like a unicorn, the mark of a silver dragon. And he had silver wings to match his horn.

"HA HA! You finally gathered your courage to face me, the awesome and powerful Athos!" said the silver dragon, half-breed, boy.

"Stop flattering yourself you weak pathetic little bastard!" Nadia spat back.

"You'll take that back after I defeat you!" he said confidently.

"We'll see about that," Nadia said resuming a battle position.

Athos laughed and then, he attacked Nadia.

* * *

><p><strong>end of chapter 4!<strong>

**review! ^.^**


End file.
